Finding the Truth
by Ms.Kitty2008
Summary: 18 year old Alex Jones could never remember what happened when she was 6. Now, she's snooping around to find the truth and the man who killed her parents comes back for her. Now complete.
1. Prologue

**I have a new obsession. It's called Moonlight. Well, mainly it's Josef but still, MOONLIGHT! And the only one I really want to own is Josef but sadly, I don't. This was written well, before Sleeping Beauty. Enjoy!**

**MOONLIGHTMOONIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHT**

_Alex. Alex, answer me. Please._

Some might wonder how I got into this situation. I guess it's a bit complicated. Some of it started when I was six and it came back again when I was 18, just graduating from high school.

_Open your eyes. You can't do this to me. Please, just open your eyes. Alex._

My name is Alexandra Molly Jones. And I won't wake up. I can't wake up. I hear his voice, the one who kept me alive when I was six, the one who was trying to protect making failed attempts to wake me.

_You can't do this, Alex. You have to open your eyes, you have to show me that you're okay._

But I'm not. Something's wrong.

_Alex, he's coming for you! Get up!_

My eyes slowly opened to reveal a man with short black hair and glowing yellow eyes above me. I screamed and began my vain attempt to fight him off. Where did I go wrong? What is happening?

**MOONLIGHTMOONIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHT**

**Interesting start, I think. Just the prologue tho. I have no idea where I'm going with this.**


	2. Asking for Help

**I don't own Moonlight. If I did, I would have Josef locked up in my basement to do whatever I wanted.**

**MOONLIGHTMOONIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHT**

I smiled up at the camera taking my picture. My aunt placed a kiss on my cheek as the picture was snapped and I began laughing. My uncle lowered the camer and smiled himself. This was my family, this was all I had left. It made me terribly sad to think about it sometimes. My uncle had lung cancer, the doctor didn't give him too long, less than a year. And my aunt would be all I had left of this family.

I don't remember too much from when my parents were killed, just bits and pieces. I was six after all and even if I was there, the trauma must have made me forget. Of course, the killer was never caught and the updates for the case stopped a little more than two years ago. The detective could never break the case back in.

That is why I made my decision. After graduation, I would hire a private investigator to help me out. I didn't know what I was in store for.

**MOONLIGHTMOONIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHT**

I knocked sharply on the door and waited for a few minutes before a man with curly hair and hazel eyes answered the door. I smiled up at him and he looked down at me, confused.

"Mick St. John?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said, a bit uneasy. I walked in past him and he looked a bit startled, that is, until I turned around and introduced myself.

"I'm Alexandra Jones," I said. "You can call me Alex. I want to hire you." He closed the door and looked me over, sizing me up.

"How old are you, Alexandra?" he asked.

"Old enough to know my rights," I said smartly. He just glared. "I'm 18."

"Okay then," he said. "What would you like to hire me for?" I nodded, pulling a file out of my messenger bag.

"My parents were murdered 12 years ago," I began, "when I was six. The killer was never caught." He looked at me for a second before I said, "I just closure. I was there but I don't remember a thing. If I could, then I wouldn't be asking for help." He nodded and took the file from my hand.

"I'm gonna check for you okay?" he said. "But I can't promise anything." I nodded.

"Thank you so much," I said and left.

**MOONLIGHTMOONIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHT**

**The next one won't be in her POV. I may do that sometimes. Just so you can see what's going on.**


	3. What does Josef know?

**I don't own Moonlight. I'm all sad.**

**MOONLIGHTMOONIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHT**

"Well, Mick, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Josef asked, stepping aside and letting Mick enter his home.

"A girl came by my office today, with a name you might not want to hear," Mick said cryptically, handing Josef the file that Alex had handed him back in his office. Josef took one look at the name and looked back up to see Mick pacing.

"What does she look like?" Josef asked.

"Her mother," Mick said.

"Her mother _**was **_beautiful," Josef said, seemingly drifting off.

"Wake up, Josef," Mick said, snapping his fingers in front of his friend's face. "She wants me to help find her parents killers. I can't tell her what the killers are without exposing us!"

"Then, don't find her killers," Josef said. "Just let it go, Mick, tell her you can't help." Mick sat down on the end of the couch and rubbed his hand across his face. "What happened that night, Josef?" Josef opened the file and looked at the picture of a six year old girl, a smaller, younger version of Alex. "She says she can't remember."

"That's good," Josef said, staring at Alex's picture and then snapping the file closed and throwing it back to Mick. "Don't let he become suspicious of what we are. Okay?"

**MOONLIGHTMOONIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHT**

**Short, but sweet.**


	4. Dreaming

**I don't own Moonlight. I'm all sad.**

**MOONLIGHTMOONIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHT**

I sighed as I sat on the park bench, looking at the same tree I had looked at for the past 45 minutes. I was trying to draw it, trying to make it perfect. Needless to say, I'm not the best at art but I still enjoy it. I closed my sketchbook and put it in my messenger bag and stood up. I smiled at the same little old lady I would see everyday in the park, she was always feeding the pigeons. Today, instead of smiling at me, she waved.

I walked down the little path that led to the park entrance and right before I was there, I turned sharply, feeling someone's eyes on me. I almost ran into someone as I did so. He was an older man, barely out of his 20's with dark blonde hair.

"Oh, sorry," I said. "Didn't see you there." He just looked at me for a few seconds and smiled.

"It's okay," he said. I cocked my head. _This man looks familar._

"I'm sorry, but do I know you? You look oddly familar," I said. He just shook his head no and began walking away. "Wait... I didn't get your name!" He turned and looked a bit apprehensive about giving up his name.

"Josef," he said and continued walking away.

"Josef," I muttered to myself. _Josef. Josef. Josef. Where had I heard that name before?_

**MOONLIGHTMOONIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHT**

That night I had my first nightmare, ever. I was six years old again. Hiding in the downstairs closet, hearing my mother scream, my father beg. I pulled my knees up and hugged them, making myself small.

_Please _I was thinking _Please help me._

That's when the closet door burst open and I screamed, crying. A man stood there, wild black hair and glowing yellow eyes. He pulled me out of the closet and that's when I saw everything. Blood everywhere, even on this man. What was he? What had he done?

"Mommy!" I cried out.

"Your mother can't help you now," he said and pushed me down on the ground, into a pool of either my father's or mother's blood, I couldn't tell. I began crying again and the man laughed hysterically. "You're very beautiful, for a human child. I wonder, do you taste like your mother?" He began leaning in. I don't know what he was going to do.

"Scott," a man's voice said. The man, Scott, turned to the doorway where... Josef? Josef stood in the doorway, looking from my parents mangled bodies to me and then back to Scott.

"You're too late, Josef," Scott laughed. "The only one left is her!" He pointed to me. "Little Alexandra!" I looked up at Josef and he looked back at me, sadness in his eyes. "You can have her," Scott said, smiling madly. "A child's blood is always the sweetest." Josef looked back at Scott, anger evident in his eyes.

"No," he said, shaking his head. And he changed, his eyes went wild and he attacked Scott. I remember screaming.

And that's when I woke up. Sweaty and scared. _Josef. Josef. Josef. Did you know my parents were going to die?_

**MOONLIGHTMOONIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHT**

**Oooh, a little twist of fate.**


	5. What are you?

**I don't own Moonlight. I'm all sad.**

**MOONLIGHTMOONIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHT**

I was knocking on Mick's door again, pounding really. After a few minutes, he answered. He looked startled by my appearance, I suppose. I was paler than normal and my hair was thrown back in a messy bun.

"I need to talk to you," I said quickly, entering his apartment. A blonde woman sat on his couch and she looked a bit confused at me as I entered.

"Uhm, Mick?" she began.

"Beth, this is Alex. Alex, this is Beth," he said, introducing us. I nodded towards her and then quickly turned towards Mick.

"I remember," I said. He looked at me, confusion in his face. "I remember the night my parents were killed."

"W-what?" he asked. Was that fear in his voice? "Tell me what you remember."

"I-I was hiding in the closet," I said, trying hard not to stutter. "Th-this man, Scott, he-he-he pulled me out of it and he... so much blood." Tears began filling my eyes as I tried to get through this. "I-I saw my parents bodies in the living room and he threw me onto the floor into-in-into a pool of b-blood and he, he was going to... but that man... that man I saw at the park today, he got in the way."

"Who got in the way?" Mick asked but before I could answer there was a knock on the door. Mick sighed and quickly opened it and in walked the man of the hour.

"Mick, I need to--" he stopped short of seeing me, tear-stained and sniffling. I stared at him, half-expecting him to do what he did in my dream to me. I quickly backed away, tripping over my feet but catching myself before I even fell.

"You-you know him?" I asked, running into a wall.

"Alex, this is Josef," Mick said, trying hard to make pleasantries.

"Yeah, we met today," Josef said, looking at me. Mick turned to him.

"The man at the park?" Mick asked. He looked back at me as I tried to make myself small in the corner, like that little six year old in the closet. "You triggered her memory."

"What's going on?" Beth asked, getting up and coming over to me, to try to comfort me.

"Alex's parents were killed 12 years ago in front of her," Mick stated. "She didn't remember but now she does." I pushed Beth away from me and quickly got up, wiping my eyes.

"What are you?" I asked Josef. "You look the same, how is that possible?" He ignored my question and turned to Mick.

"Scott's back in town," he stated.

"What?" Mick said sharply.

"He heard about..." he looked at me quickly then back at Mick, "... through the grapevine." I may have been in hysterics, doesn't mean I was stupid, the man that killed my parents was coming back for me. I launched myself towards the door and tried to get out of there but Josef stopped me and pushed me up against the wall. I cried out.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"Let me go, please," I said, crying.

"Josef," Mick said, confused as to why his friend was acting like this. He released his grip on me. I immediatly opened the door and ran out it, not bothering to close it.

**MOONLIGHTMOONIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHT**

**Wow. I made her really whiny.**


	6. Finding her

**I don't own Moonlight. I'm all sad. This one's not in her POV.**

**MOONLIGHTMOONIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHT**

"Would you mind telling me what that was about?" Mick asked Josef as Beth sat on the couch again, reeling from some of the information she was just given.

"What are you talking about?" Josef asked.

"You practically attacked the girl," Mick stated. Josef just rolled his eyes.

"Better me than Scott, don't you think?" Josef said. Mick shook his head.

"What aren't you telling me about this girl?" When Josef didn't answer Mick continued, "Well, I'm gonna go and try to talk to her." He grabbed his coat and was about to head out the door, Beth following like she always did when Josef finally spoke.

"I'm coming too."

**MOONLIGHTMOONIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHT**

Eyes following her. Yellow eyes. Those eyes had waited for so long to get to her, to hurt her, to make her scream again. He had been told that this girl was sent away, sent somewhere else, sent somewhere _safe_. He had tried to track her but to no avail. Mick St. John had been the one to tell him that she was sent away. He knew by who now. Josef, that meddling fool who had been seeing that human woman.

_"You can have her."_

_"A child's blood is always the best."_

_"You know you want to kill her, want to see what she tastes like."_

_"She is human, you two can never be!"_

_"I will show you. You will understand, you will see."_

Falling for a human? How foolish, how ridiculous. What is the point of falling for a human if you can't be with them? _In the morning, they will find this girl's mangled body. In the morning, Josef will see what will happen when you fall for someone who is afraid of you._

The yellow eyes kept getting closer and closer. They roamed over her body, over what she was wearing, ripped jeans, tank top, hoodie, slip ons. The pale hands found their way around her wrist and pulled her into a deserted alleyway. She gasped from surprise as she was pushed up the wall, being held by her neck. Her eyes widened, she recognized him.

"Scream for me," Scott commanded.

**MOONLIGHTMOONIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHT**

**Ohhh, snap son! Wow. I not only made her whiny, I made her stupid. She's supposed to be me! Well, no longer. lol.**


	7. Vampires? What!

**I don't own Moonlight. I'm all sad. **

**MOONLIGHTMOONIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHT**

"Scream for me," he said, holding me by my neck. It began to really hurt and so I kicked my foot out to try to unbalance him and hopefully hit him. No luck though, he just grabbed my ankle.

"Scream for me!" he said again, teeth clenched, nails digging into my skin on my neck. So I did what he wanted, I screamed and it bounced off the alleyway walls around me, echoing into the night. I wonder if anyone will hear me. _Please, let someone hear me! Please!_

"Again," he said, laughing.

_"You don't think I have it in me to kill her?! So what if she's just a child!"_

_"Please, help me, don't let him hurt me."_

_"You're safe now, don't worry. I'll protect you. No matter what."_

"Again," he commanded again.

"No," I managed to say and then my foot met with his face. He immediatly let me go and I fell to the ground, reeling and got up and ran. I had to stop though. He was in front of me again, lip healing from where I had kicked him. I began to back up slowly. I gulped as he came closer to me and I slipped and fell, knocking the wind out of me a bit. I groaned and looked up at him.

"You going to kill me?" I asked, wincing against the pain. "Please..."

"No one's here to save you now, are they, Alex?" he said in a taunting voice.

"You'd be surprised," a voice said down the alleyway. Scott turned and I was able to see who it was. It was Mick and right behind him with Beth and Josef. _Rescued again, _I thought, smiling to myself. Scott turned back to me and I backed up a bit more.

"I'll come back for you," he said, smiling slightly and then just like that, he jumped up into the air and was gone. I looked up, watching him as he went. _He's going to come back. He's not going to give up. Why? _I looked back at the world around me as Mick approached me.

"You okay?" he asked. I nodded my head furiously. I looked back up.

"Did he just--?"

"Yes."

"Wow," I said, breathless and looked back at Mick. "What was he?"

"He's a vampire," Mick answered. "Just like Josef and I." My eyes went wide.

"What?!"

**MOONLIGHTMOONIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHT**

**She's closer to finding answers. SCHWEEEET!!**


	8. Memories

**I don't own Moonlight. I'm all sad. **

**MOONLIGHTMOONIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHT**

I sat down on the couch next to Beth, the only other _human_in the room. Needless to say, I was a little shook up. _Mick _is a vampire. _Josef _is a vampire. _Scott_, the man or, better yet, the thing that killed my parents and then tried to kill me.

"Are you sure this place is safer than Mick's?" I asked, a little uneasy. Josef just stared while Mick was the one who actually answered.

"Josef's place has a better security system then mine, so yeah, it is safer."

I nodded and looked at Beth. She smiled weakly at me and to be polite, I smiled back. She seemed like such a nice person. Then I turned back to Mick.

"Why was I getting this, I don't know, _vibe _from Scott?" I asked. I had felt something, a pull, I didn't know what it was and I wanted to understand it.

"He's a vampire, an old one at that, and so he must be able to make you feel things," Mick answered.

"He makes me feel like I need to vomit," I deadpanned. Beth just laughed at my joke and Mick smiled. Josef shook his head.

"This is serious, Alex," Josef stated, leaning on the back of the couch that Mick was sitting on. I looked at him and I asked him what I had been wondering since my nightmare.

"Why did you save me?"

He seemed a bit taken aback by it. Mick looked up at him, curiosity in his eyes.

"Yeah, why did you save her?" he asked as well. "Last I thought, you never tried to help humans. Well, anyone for that matter."

"I've helped you before," Josef spat, pacing.

"When I was about to be exposed as a vampire, yeah," Mick said. He stood up. "Why did you help her, Josef? You're not suppose to have a heart."

"I don't have a heart," Josef said, stopping his pacing and looking at Mick.

"Well, yes you do, it just doesn't beat," Mick stated. I stood up right beside Mick.

"You owe it to me," I stated. He just looked at me. Then I added, "You owe it to my parents as well."

**MOONLIGHTMOONIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHT**

_"No," Josef said and attacked Scott. I cried and pushed myself up from the blood. I ended up slipping again, getting even more blood on my white nightgown. I heard a crash and turned to see that Josef was thrown into my daddy's desk and he was trying to get up._

_"You two weren't meant to be together, don't you see?" Scott said, taunting him. "Humans and vampires don't mix. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go kill the little girl." He smiled and turned to me. My breath was shaky as I backed myself into the wall, fresh tears falling. He got closer to me and Josef was watching. He was hurt, a big piece of wood had pierced his stomach. I looked back up at Scott and blinked._

_"Scream for me," he said with a smile. I shook my head no. He grabbed my wrist and I turned away, trying to hide my face. "I said, scream for me!" I didn't though, I did the only thing I knew would keep me calm. My mommy had always done it for me before but now, I had to do it myself._

_You are my sunshine_

_My only sunshine_

_I heard him growl as I sang and he grabbed my other wrist and forced me to look at him._

_You make me happy when skys are gray_

_You'll never know, dear, how much I love you_

_So, please don't take my sunshine away_

_"Shut up!" he growled in my face. He was pulled away from me though. Josef threw him into the corner, possibly knocking him out, I don't know. But he wasn't moving. Josef picked me up and got me out of that house, out of that massacre. He sat me down on my front porch step and looked at me._

_"Are you hurt?" he asked. I shook my head. "Okay, good." He stood up and looked around. He looked back down at me and smiled. "You sound like your mother when you sing."_

_"She taught me," I answered, smiling up at him._

_"Oh, here," he said, hanging me my mom's heart necklace. I smiled and took it._

_"Thank you," I said, noticing now that his fingers were schorched. "What happened to your hands?"_

_"Oh, uhm, that necklace is silver and well, silver hurts the monsters," he answered. I looked up at him, unsmiling, all seriousness in my voice._

_"You're not a monster," I said. "You saved me." I heard sirens in the distance and we both turned to the sound._

_"When they get here, you can't tell them about me," he said. I nodded. He leaned down again and smiled at me. "You look like your mother," he murmered and kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes for a second and when I opened them, he was gone. I stood up and looked around, still holding my mother's necklace. He was gone._

_For years, I thought that he was just my imaginary friend, protecting me. And soon enough, I forgot about him all together._

**MOONLIGHTMOONIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHT**

"So, why did you protect her?" Beth asked as we sat on the couch together. Mick and Josef sat across from us on the other.

"Because her mother was my friend," he answered. "Scott never did like any of us vamps to have human friends. Thought it was wrong, in a way." He looked at me and when he was that I was looking back, he looked away.

"And then you sent me to tell him that she wasn't around anymore," Mick said. "You wanted to get him off her trail, so she wouldn't get hurt." I smiled to myself and looked down.

_He was never a part of my imagination. He was real._

**MOONLIGHTMOONIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHT**

**So, yeah, that's the reason he saved her and protected her for so long. **


	9. I know who you are

**MOONLIGHT! Mick was adorable as a human. Kinda makes you sad, doesn't it? It made me sad. Of course, I **_**was **_**sitting on my bed, freaking out when Mick told Josef to turn him back into a vampire. It's like "Don't do it, Josef! He'll just regret it!" But then there's "Do it, Josef! He has to save Beth! He needs Beth!" So, yeah, I'm rambling now... sorry. lol.**

**MOONLIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHT**

"How touching," a voice said. We all quickly turned to the doorway. _Josef's security system sucks _I thought as I saw Scott standing there, smiling. His eyes were blue now instead of that unnatural glowing yellow. I felt Beth grab my wrist and we began to back away as Mick and Josef stood between Scott and us.

"Your security system sucks," I spat out. Scott just smiled and a little chuckle escaped from his lips. He began to slowly approach us.

"You've really grown up, haven't you, Little Alexandra?" he said, taunting me. "So beautiful. You look so like your mother. I wonder still, even after all these years... do you scream like her?" And before I knew it, his face had changed. He leaped towards Beth and I and she pulled me down with her, trying to shield me. I watched as Mick jumped into the way and pushed him back against the wall.

"Run!" Mick shouted. Scott grabbed Mick by his throat and threw him across the room, shattering a glass table. I got up, pulling Beth with me. Josef went after Scott as Beth pulled me over to Mick, trying to wake him. I watched Josef and Scott fight. I closed my eyes and tried to shut it all out. Screams filled my ears, but no one here was screaming.

_"Please, don't do this," my mommy had begged, leaning over my father's body. "I won't tell, I never will! Just don't take her away from me!" My mommy was crying, not because Scott was going to kill her or because he killed my daddy. But because he was going to take me away. He was going to give me to somebody. To a woman. A woman named Coraline. _

_"My sister wants a child, she will get a child!" Scott shouted and slashed at her throat._

I looked up again, as Josef was thrown against a wall. Scott pulled out a wooden stake and stabbed him in the heart.

"No!" I screamed. Beth turned to see what had happened and Mick was stirring. Scott leaned in and whispered something in Josef's ear. As soon as Scott let him go, he fell to the floor. He quickly turned on us.

"Run," Beth told me. "He's only after you!" I knew my chances to make it to the door were slim to none but I had to try. I was scared. But I knew whatever happened, whatever would happen, I was going to be fine. I got up and ran toward a door. I didn't know where it went to, but it was the only unblocked option. Before I even reached it, I was sprawled out on the ground. I looked up and saw Beth was over by Josef, pulling the stake out of his heart. I kicked out and I felt my foot connect with something. Instead of seeing what it connected with, I got up and tried to run again. This time, I was pushed through the wooden door. I could feel the splinters enter my body. But I laid still. I could hear him breathing as he flipped me over onto my back. He began to pull me out of wherever we were and back to the living room and I blindly groped for something, anything. I felt my hand close around a big wooden splinter and I knew what I was going to do then.

"Oh, god," I heard Beth's voice say. I remained still. I couldn't let him know, even if he probably already knew, that I was not unconcious.

"Alex." Josef's voice. "Alex, answer me. Please." _No... _"Open your eyes. You can't do this to me. Please, just open your eyes. Alex." _I'm sorry... _"You can't do this, Alex. You have to open your eyes, you have to show me that you're okay." _I will be... I swear it... _"Alex, he's coming for you! Get up!"

My eyes slowly opened to reveal a man with short black hair and glowing yellow eyes above me. I screamed and began my vain attempt to fight him off. He kneeled down on my legs and stopped my kicking. Beth jumped on his back, but he just threw her off as if she was nothing.

"No," I groaned out. He just smiled down at me.

"What can you do?" he said. He was taunting me again. I felt my hand clench around the wood splinter I had, I could feel the blood oozing. My other fist came up to try to meet with the side of his head. He quickly grabbed it. "You know nothing, child." Josef was slowly getting up and Mick was already standing in the doorway.

"I know who you are," I screamed and I pushed the wood splinter into his heart. I pulled myself out from under him as Mick came over. He helped me up and then went over to Beth, who was sitting up, nursing her wrist. Josef came over beside me, holding a sword. I looked at him.

"Where did that come from?" I asked, pointing at the sword.

"An extensive collection," he answered. He flipped Scott's body over. "All weak stomachs may want to turn away from this." He lifted the sword up over his head, but I stopped him and took the sword from him. I pushed him back and lifted the sword myself. This was my right. No one elses. Scott's empty eyes looked up at me and I swung down.

**MOONLIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHT**

**I hope this made her seem a bit stronger. I think it sounds a bit dumb. So let me know what you think aiight?**


	10. Good bye

**Are you ready for the possible final chapter. I may do a sequel, it all just depends on what you guys wants.**

**MOONLIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHT**

I closed my suitcase and sat down beside it on my bed. I looked around the room a final time before my eyes fell on the vanity and my face. It was pretty hard to explain to my aunt and uncle how I managed to split my lip and end up with a concussion. The only thing my aunt would stare at were the stitches that made their way across the end of my hairline. At least I hadn't broken anything and I told them that there was a small fight that I ended up getting into to protect a friend. Who was the friend in question? That's what they had asked and that was where Beth came in. Protecting vampire's is hard work. I actually had to ask Beth how she could handle that kind of secret.

"You take it one day at a time, like everything else," she had told me. I really took this insight to heart. It made sense now.

I picked up my suitcase and a bag that was by my door on the way out. I hugged my aunt and uncle good bye and they got all teary-eyed on me of course. I told them I would miss them and that I would call when I could and I would call and let them know I got there alright. They just nodded.

Soon, I got in a cab and headed to the airport.

**MOONLIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHT**

It was a surprise, granted a very nice one, that Josef, Mick, and Beth just happened to meet me there. Beth knew that I was going away for college but I didn't actually think she would tell them. Still, it was so nice to see them all before I left, before I got away from it all. Finally.

"I'm gonna miss you," she whispered in my ear as she hugged me. "You're the only other girl that knows this about them." I just smiled.

"I'm gonna miss you too," I told her as I pulled away. "You have my number to get in touch if you ever need to talk." She smiled at me.

"I should be saying that to you," she told me. I just giggled at her. Mick came up next for a hug and I giggled even harder at the look Beth had given him. It was a bit of bewilderment mixed with a smile. It was such a funny look.

"Take care," he told me when he pulled away. Last, but more than definatly not least was Josef. His embrace was the longest and over his shoulder, I watched Beth pull Mick away, giving me a small smile of encouragement. Even though I hadn't noticed it over the past few days because I was in fear of my life, I found Josef kind of hot. Which kind of seemed ridiculous because he was how old? I certainly didn't know. He soon pulled away and looked at me. His eyes went quickly to the stitches.

"I'll be fine," I muttered. He just snorted.

"If it weren't for me, you would be less than fine," he said. I just rolled my eyes.

"Well, aren't you sure of yourself," I said. "Need I remind you who ended Scott's little reign of terror?" Now he just rolled his eyes. "_You_ were the one lying on a ground with a stake in your chest."

"Against my will," he said. We both chuckled at the memory, even if I had been terrified at the time. It had made me stronger. Before I knew it, Josef pulled me back into another embrace.

"I'll be in touch," I said to him. "It's not like this is a perminent good bye."

"Sorry," he said, pulling away. I saw something flash in his eyes. Was it sadness? Was it a caring sincere feeling he could only have for someone he had saved? I don't know. But I did know he had managed to be holding my hand without me noticing until now. I looked down at my hand in his and then and there part of me didn't want to go.

"Final boarding call for State College, Pennsylvania."

I slowly pulled my hand out of his, said my final good bye and walked away. This was it. This was good bye.

Or was it?

**MOONLIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHTMOONLIGHT**

**Yes or no to that sequel folks?**


End file.
